1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a device for mechanically purifying liquids, especially cooling water for a heat exchanger, with a sieve body which is disposed in a pipeline and a suction removal device upsteam of the sieve body for removing deposits from the sieve body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is known, for instance, from German Pat. DE-PS 23 27 532. In that device, a cylindrical sieve is built into a cylindrical housing which is provided with lateral inlet and outlet stubs for the cooling water, so that the liquid passes through the sieve from the inside toward the outside. Within the cylindrical sieve area are cleaning nozzles which suck off contaminations deposited on the sieve due to the pressure difference in the sieve region. A device of this type has a very complex construction and cannot be placed directly in the pipeline, since it requires an additional voluminous housing with corresponding supply and discharge lines, as well as tube bends which result in an additional pressure loss.